When All Is Revealed
by LoveCanConquerAll
Summary: The truth comes out...  A little Merlin/Freya and Arthur/Gwen. Previously called the One That He Loves but Chap 2 doesnt really fit. Chap 2 will be uploaded soon!


**Name: The One That He Loves**

**Pairings: Slight Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Freya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Belongs to BBC and Shine Entertainments**

It was that day again. That unavoidable day that came around every year. March 15th. It was the day _she _died. His love. The only women who ever held his heart. Freya. Merlin would ask for day off every year to visit the lake, where upon Merlin's request, she was unleashed from the beautiful waters, and then would spend one day with her love. Merlin cherished these moments, and both looked forward to this day, and dreaded it. But this particular day, it was different.

Only Arthur knew about Merlin's magic, and knew that a girl called Freya died in his arms. He didn't know how she died though, or even who she was. All the knights (**A/N: Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan and Leon**), Merlin, Arthur and Gwen would go and visit the lake about once a week, to talk, but only the Prince Regent knew of the particular significance to Merlin. The group of friends would sit and talk all day, and everyone loved these days, but on one particular Thursday, Merlin wasn't feeling too excited.

"Rise and shine!" Merlin shouted at his master, who he more commonly referred to as Prince Prat.

Arthur recognised something odd with his voice, and immediately knew what was wrong.

"Merlin. We don't have to go to the lake today. I know what date it is, and if the positions were reversed, and it was Guinevere who died, I wouldn't be particularly excited either. We will all understand."

"No. You all need to see Freya today. Spend time with her. Get to know her like I did. I want this. I'm not going to talk myself out of it."

"Are you going to you know…."

"Tell them about my magic?"

"Yes. I don't want to pressure you, but please tell them soon. At least Gwen, because I cannot keep secrets from her. I just can't betray her trust like that…."

"Of course I am. Freya will come out of the lake at midday. How else will I explain my girlfriend who lives in a lake? Seriously Arthur, for the love of Camelot, use your brain once in a while!"

****

"Princess! Merlin! You ready to leave!" yelled Gwaine across the courtyard.

As soon as Gwaine yelled this, Leon came to Gwaine and said they were coming. Sure enough, there they were. Gwen walking hand in hand with Arthur, with Merlin walking by their side, not behind them like usual. Things had changed when Arthur became Regent. Merlin finally told his best friend about his gifts, and surprisingly, the Regent accepted him. It took time, but he did.

"Okay. So we only have access to five horses, so we will have to pair up. Gwen, you'll obviously go with Arthur, Leon and Percival will go together, I'll go with Elyan, and Lancelot and Merlin, you two will go together! Got it?" Gwaine said, with undermining authority.

"Gwaine, I think you're forgetting something! _I _give the orders. I'm Prince Regent."

"Well, I'm a knight now _sire_, so I don't care!"

Arthur was always frustrated with Gwaine, but knew he did it out his loyalty, not only to Camelot, but to Arthur, as his friend, not his sovereign.

Within minutes of reaching the lake, Merlin's eyes glazed over with tears. Only Arthur knew why, so only Arthur could comfort him. The others were a bit confused as to why Merlin was so emotional; they didn't know the significance of the lake. They all sat in their usual places; with the food Gwaine and Elyan had stolen from the palace kitchens laid out in front of them. Only Gwen had the courage to ask why Merlin was so close to tears.

"Merlin. Why are you so upset. You are always happy when we come here. We thought you liked it!"

Merlin and Arthur exchanged a quick glance, but Gwen saw.

"What are you not telling us?" asked Gwen, sounding a little hurt.

"You'll find out soon enough. Trust us," replied Arthur. "When will she appear?" he asked, now directing his question to Merlin.

"When I want her too. Shall I tell her to come out?"

Arthur simply nodded.

"_dod allan__o'r dŵr__ar y__diwrnod cyntaf__, __ar eich cyfer__yn cæl eu__dal__ar yr holl__bobl eraill_" shouted Merlin, his eyes glowing gold.

"For the love of Camelot Merlin, you have magic!" the knights and Gwen exclaimed, excluding Lancelot and Arthur.

"That's not important right now. Just be quiet and wait!" said Arthur.

They waited for a few moments, and then the water slowly started to ripple, earning confusion from all others but Merlin and Arthur. Soon, a girl began to walk out of the water, a huge smile gracing her face, but sadness in her chocolate brown eyes. Merlin, who now had fully-fledged tears streaming down hios face, ran into the water and embraced the girl, finishing it with a kiss.

"Merlin's got a water-lady! Awesome. Where can I find one?" asked Gwaine, being stupid on purpose.

"Gwaine, shut up!" said Arthur, in pure annoyance.

"Who is she?" asked Elyan, Percival, Leon and Lancelot simultaneously.

"Freya," Merlin simply replied.

"Right. And why did she just come out of a lake, but is stone-dry?" asked Gwen.

"She is the Lady of the Lake. Tied down to the Gates of Avalon by her death on March 15 many many years ago."

"How did she die?"

Even Arthur turned his head at this, as Merlin had flat-out refused to tell him how her death came about.

"She was shot. Actually, Arthur, you have met her, right Freya!" Merlin said, knowing he was being mean, but he was saying it through annoyance as Arthur could not recognise his love.

A look of recognition flashed across Freya's face.

"It was you. You did this to me. You tied me down to the Gates of Avalon. Don't let him hurt me again Merlin. Don't let him hurt me!" shouted Freya.

"You did what to her?" asked Gwen to Arthur.

Arthur was fitting everything into place. When he realised, he could have slapped himself for being so stupid. That was why Merlin was so upset after the druid girl was killed!

"I killed her," Arthur whispered.

_tbc_

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn...you like. Don't worry, it won't be a one shot.**

_**dod allan**____**o'r dŵr**____**ar y**____**diwrnod cyntaf**__**, **__**ar eich cyfer**____**yn cæl eu**____**dal**____**ar yr holl**____**bobl eraill- come out of the water on this day, for you are trapped on all others [Welsh](used Google Translate, so might not be exact!)**_

**If anyone knows any Old English sentence translator sites i could use, it would be great! Thanks. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
